Punish Vanish
Punish Vanish is the 173 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Ayumi was carrying bags of paper cups in each hand while running back to the cafe. Mobuko complimented her speed, while exclaiming about their class' thriving cafe. Ayumi walked behind the cafe's counter to place down the cups. From behind suddenly, Keima questioned if Ayumi brought the cups. Keima acted surprised about the good business, but Ayumi did not respond. To get her attention, Keima attempted to spill hot water on her twice, but he failed both times. Unsatisfied by the failure, he told Ayumi that the water is not that hot, to which she responded as to why she needs to get soaked. He talked about how he wanted her to talk even a little to make progress. Before he could finish explaining his motive, Ayumi silenced him by banging a waiter's tray on his head. After getting up from being hit, Keima mumbled about his plan, whether or not it is working. Ayumi asked what he was mumbling about, but Keima noticed that a certain someone is coming towards them and he runs away. Ayumi was confused as to why he ran away, but when she looked around, Chihiro was standing at the counter. Chihiro told Ayumi that it is the change of shifts and that it is her turn to be a waitress at the cafe. Ayumi handed over her apron to Chihiro in agreement. While receiving the apron, Chihiro asked what Ayumi and Keima were talking about. Chihiro comments further about how the two looked well together. Before Ayumi could respond, Chihiro walked away to take orders. While taking orders, one of the customers happen to be Lune, who orders for coffee with heaps of sugar. In the girl's restroom, Mercury, introduced herself from the mirror, talking about how she's been on many journey. But she has just experienced a new kind of journey: the journey of the human hearts. Ayumi yelled at her to stop the narration. She asked Mercury why Keima is approaching her, even though by her, he should be chasing Chihiro. She is also concerned about her own relationship with Chihiro. Mercury opinionated that Keima probably likes Ayumi, which Ayumi can't believe as he went on a date with Chihiro the day before. Mercury's only response was that she believes that humans are a true mystery, no matter what they do. Ayumi continued to stubbornly say that it's useless for Keima to approach her. Mercury then said the answer is already given to her. Keima is walking outside, thinking about how his progress is going nowhere. He declared that Chihiro will be a complete hindrance to his quest and he needs to remove her, but he does not know how. Back in the girl's restroom, Ayumi heard the entrance door open and close. When she looked up, Ayumi saw Chihiro standing against the door with an awkwardly sad expression. Chihiro said that she has something to talk about, which is in the end about her getting dumped by Keima. Just like how she was in the past, Chihiro talked in a good mood about how her confession failed due to her "not being serious" again. Chihiro apologized to Ayumi for not reaching to Ayumi's expectations even though Ayumi cheered her up. She also asked Ayumi not to talk about her to Keima. Chihiro finally give thanks to Ayumi and leave, giving Ayumi no time to talk. Talking to "Mel", Ayumi finally got what Mercury meant. She realized that it is not the relationship between her and Chihiro that's getting weird, but that it is her who is becoming strange. Before she thought Chihiro understood her heart, but that did not seem like the case. Ayumi continued to talk about how she is the worst, while Mercury once again stated that the answer is already given. Mercury says the rest is up to Ayumi before disappearing from the mirror. Ayumi is mystified as to Mercury's disappearance. Outside, Lune is contacting Vintage about gathering their troops. Lune instructed for them to send as many to her, even though she has no clear reason as to why she needs them. With a evil sense in her eyes, Lune declared that she is thinking about hunting the Goddesses. References Category:Summary